Alligator
Alligator is a 1980 monster movie, directed by Lewis Teague with a screenplay by John Sayles. It stars Robert Forster, Robin Riker, and Michael V. Gazzo. It follows the attempts of a police officer named David Madison and a reptile expert named Marisa Kendall to stop a deadly giant alligator that is killing humans in the sewers of Chicago. The film received praise from critics for its intentional satirizing and, in 1991, an apparent sequel was released, titled Alligator II: The Mutation. Despite the title, this film shared no characters or actors with the original, and the plot was essentially a retread of the first film. Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Alligator_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit A teenage girl purchases a baby American alligator while on vacation with her family at a tourist trap in Florida. After the family returns home to Chicago, the alligator, named Ramón by the girl, is promptly flushed down the family's toilet by her surly, animal-phobic father and ends up in the city's sewers. Twelve years go by, during which the alligator survives by feeding on covertly discarded pet carcasses. These animals had been used as test subjects for an experimental growth formula intended to increase agricultural livestock meat production. However the project was abandoned due to the formula's side effect of massively increasing the animal's metabolism, which caused it to have an insatiable appetite. This meant too much money had to be spent feeding an animal treated with this formula, making it economically unviable. For 12 years, the baby alligator accumulated concentrated amounts of this formula from feeding on these carcasses. This caused it to mutate, growing far larger than even the largest saltwater crocodile: a 36-foot (11 m) behemoth, with the same insatiable appetite of the animal test subjects, as well as an almost impenetrable hide. The alligator begins ambushing and devouring sewer workers it encounters in the sewer, and the resulting flow of body parts draws in world-weary police officer David Madison who, after a horribly botched case in St. Louis, has gained a reputation for being lethally unlucky for his assigned partners. As David works on this new case, his boss Chief Clark brings him into contact with reptile expert Marisa Kendall, the girl who bought the alligator years earlier. The two of them edge into a prickly romantic relationship, and during a visit to Marisa's house, David bonds with her motormouthed mother. David's reputation as a partner-killer is "confirmed" when the gator snags the young cop who accompanies David into the sewer searching for clues. No one believes David's story, partly due to a lack of a body, and partly because of Slade, the influential local tycoon who sponsored the illegal growth experiments and therefore does not want the truth to come out. This changes when obnoxious tabloid reporter Thomas Kemp (ironically, one of the banes of David's existence) goes snooping in the sewers and supplies graphic and indisputable photographic evidence of the beast at the cost of his own life. The story quickly garners public attention, and a city-wide hunt for the monster is called for. An attempt by the police to flush out Ramón comes up empty, and David is put on suspension, but then the gator literally smashes his own way out of the sewers and comes to the surface, first killing another police officer, then a young boy who gets tossed into a swimming pool during a party. The ensuing hunt turns into a media circus, including the hiring of pompous big-game hunter Colonel Brock to track the animal. Once again, the effort fails: Brock is killed, the police trip over each other in confusion and Ramón goes on a rampage through a high-society wedding party; among his victims are Slade and the mayor. With only Marisa to help him, David finally lures the alligator into a trap back in the sewers and destroys the beast with a massive charge of explosives, barely escaping with his own life. As the film ends with David and Marisa walking away after the explosion, a drain in the sewer spits out another baby alligator, carrying the promise that the cycle will be repeated all over again... Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Alligator_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Robert Forster as David Madison *Robin Riker as Marisa Kendall *Michael V. Gazzo as Chief Clark *Dean Jagger as Slade *Sydney Lassick as Luke Gutchel *Jack Carter as Mayor *Perry Lang as Officer Jim Kelly *Henry Silva as Col. Brock *Bart Braverman as Thomas Kemp *John Lisbon Wood as Mad Bomber *James Ingersoll as Arthur Helms *Robert Doyle as Bill Kendall *Patti Jerome as Mrs. Madeline Kendall *Angel Tompkins as Newswoman *Sue Lyon as ABC Newswoman *Mike Mazurki as Gatekeeper (as Michael Mazurki) *Robert Hammond as Wedding Guest (uncredited) Category:1980 films